C is for Chaylor!
by Yellow-queen18
Summary: A collection of oneshots and songfics about the cool couple with things all beginning with the letter 'C'. They will focus very much on when Chad and Taylor have passed high school and are now older. In no particular order.


**Ok so here is the first story. Some parts of the story will be VERY familiar, lol. It is also a part songfic to Michael Jackson's song 'Remember the Time'. Enjoy!**

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

**C is for… Chaylor Memories**

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time_

"Daddy, tell me a story," four year old Olivia pleaded to her father. She was curled up sleepily on the sofa. Chad had his arm lovingly around her and was softly stroking her hair, which happened to be identical to his own curly afro.

"Ok sweetie, what do you have in mind?" Chad asked sentimentally.

Olivia screwed up her nose and thought for a moment in the innocent way four year olds do. Chad chuckled; she looked so much like her mum when she did that. All of a sudden Olivia's big dark brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"I know! I know! Tell me more of that story 'bout you and momma again." Chad was surprised by her request but let her finish. She continued "when you were in…in sigh school." Chad laughed with adoration for his daughter.

"Olli, baby, do you mean high school?" She nodded eyes wide with innocence.

"Ok baby girl. But do you want me and mummy to tell you the story together this time?"

The little girl remained silent for a few seconds, pondering the answer to the question.

"No, daddy, 'cause if momma comes as well then she's gonna' make me go for bedtime and I'm not…I'm not tired yet…I promise," she replied shaking her head. Chad giggled.

_She's such a clever little girl – just like her mum_, he thought.

_Do you remember  
When we fell in love  
We were young  
And innocent then  
Do you remember  
How it all began  
It just seemed like heaven  
So why did it end?_

Chad began to delve into his memory. "Ok, so where did I finish? Oh yes. Well honey, as you know, it all started out in high school, in what we call sophomore year. You see mummy and daddy went to the same high school..."

Olivia interrupted him. "But daddy, you 'ready told me that bit. Tell me…'bout when you and mummy were at the beach. 'Member? 'Member?"

Chad sighed. "But sweetie, you're not supposed to know about these things yet. Mummy won't be too happy if I told you what happened that day you know."

Olivia's eyes began to well up with tears. Chad seeing this gave in and quickly began the remnants of his memories.

"Ok baby don't cry. Once upon a time me and your mummy were the best of friends and I had just told her that I loved her…" he began.

**Start f****lashback**

"_Taylor there's something important I want to tell you." Chad paused to think of the best way to say this. "I…love you...as more than just a friend." He looked Taylor straight in the eye preparing himself for the worst possible reaction._

_No response came._

_Taylor just stood there staring blankly into space. Chad was confused. He needed her to say something, anything, back. _

_He went on, "I know it may come as a big shock to you but it's the truth Tay."_

"_But you can't love me!" Taylor exclaimed finally breaking her silence._

"_But I always have!" Chad and Taylor both blushed. These words hit Taylor like a ton of bricks. She opened her mouth but no words came out._

"_And please don't pretend to yourself like you've never ever thought about it. You're the smartest girl I know Taylor…" he trailed._

"_Chad, what about our friendship?" Taylor questioned in a panicked voice._

"_Tay, you're my best friend. I've practically known you my whole life. So just because I have feelings for you it doesn't change that fact." Chad stood his ground. "I just had to tell you somehow because I can't hold it in any longer. I don't expect you to feel the same. I just…needed you to know…you know, hope for the best"._

_Then Taylor did something out of character. She turned her back on him. _

_This set Chad off. 'Why is she behaving like this' he thought angrily._

"_Why are you reacting this way Tay? It's simple: you either love me or you don't. That's all you have to say. Honestly, it's fine" he lied before turning to leave. But just as he was about to leave he whispered for Taylor to hear, "Maybe…just maybe this is what God wants Tay" and then left without another word almost slamming the door._

**End of first flashback**

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time_

"And that's why I got angry with your mother. Because she didn't tell me what I wanted to hear. But that was wrong of me sweetie," Chad explained.

At this point Olivia was sitting alert on her father's lap, playing fondly with his hair.

"And then what happened," she asked intelligently.

"God gave me a wake up call," he genuinely replied.__

_Do you remember  
How we used to talk  
(ya know)  
Wed stay on the phone  
At night till dawn  
Do you remember  
All the things we said like  
I love you so  
Ill never let you go_

Do you remember  
Back in the spring  
Every morning birds would sing  
Do you remember  
Those special times  
They_'ll just go on and on  
In the back of my mind  
_

"And then the next day…" Chad continued on the story.

**Second**** flashback**

_A__ few doors away, Chad was shooting some hoops in his backyard desperately trying to get Taylor off his mind. It was difficult because all he wanted to do was love her. His beautiful, sweet, intelligent, kind, caring Taylor; so loyal to her family, her friends and her faith. Who would have ever predicted that he would fall in love with the pastor's daughter? All of a sudden his impulse struck: He dropped his lucky ball and picked up his towel. He did not know where his feet were taking him but he had to get there quick._

_As soon as Chad got to the beach he removed his top and ran straight into the cool, turquoise ocean. Chad loved swimming in the ocean; it was his favourite thing to do besides basketball and spending time with Taylor. He waded in and out of the water. The water chilled his body but left his soul untouched; a wave of peace coursed through his body and all he could feel was an unknown spirited presence. Chad could not control his actions. Suddenly he found himself standing waist deep in the crystal blue water arms outstretched towards heaven. He closed his eyes as beautiful words came out of his mouth:_

"_**Dear God,**_

_**I know I don't talk to You as often as You and Tay would like**_

_**But I feel like You are calling me to do so now.**_

_**I'm not asking You to make Taylor fall in love with me.**_

_**I just want You to forgive me Lord for not seeing things from her point of view**_

_**And for getting angry at her.**_

_**It was selfish of me and for that I am sorry.**_

_**Please help me to become an even better friend to her.**_

_**Thank You Lord, for hearing me.**_

_**Amen."**_

_Chad slowly opened his eyes. I feel free, he thought as he started to head back to the shore. But he immediately stopped. Standing there on the shore was his best friend._

_For a few seconds Chad felt a strong spiritual connection between them. It was as though they could read into each other's soul just from looking into each others eyes. Chad held his breath; she looked so lovely, so angelic standing there against the purple horizon. Her wavy hair blew around her face in the cool breeze and her deep brown eyes sparkled with a zest for faith and life._

_Once Chad reached the dunes he dried himself off whilst Taylor silently scooped up fistfuls of sand into her hands, and then dropped each grain back down to earth again. Time was ebbing away. She came face to face with Chad and held his gaze, neither daring to break it for fear of what it might mean. Chad remained calm and silent and began circulating her. Taylor found herself subconsciously copying his actions. Overhead, several seagulls swooped down towards the horizon and the ocean waves whistled. Chad was the first to break the silence._

"_How did you know I'd be here?"_

"_I guess God somehow led me to you" was all she said._

_Chad nodded, satisfied with this answer. But before he could open his mouth to speak again, Taylor turned around and walked alongside the tide line making deliberate footprints in the sand. Chad watched her fascinated. When she had made enough footprints, she walked back to Chad's side._

"_Explain" he whispered._

_Taylor took a deep breath. "Chad, what's my favourite poem in the whole wide world?"_

_Realisation dawned on him. "'Footprints' by Margaret Fisherback Davis", he said with revelation. Taylor nodded._

"_Yes and that poem symbolises my walk with God. There are only one set of footprints in the sand at the most troublesome points in my life…because He is carrying me."_

"_Honestly. I am in love with you Chad. I always have been as well. But I've always been too afraid to admit it. It's because ever since I was a bit younger I convinced myself that I would one day meet my 'Holy Ghost guy'; the guy of my dreams. I had it all planned out. He'd be a dedicated Christ-follower; he'd pray with me, he'd be there to catch me when I fall. He'd be so special and so, so pure. When you told me you loved me. I was afraid because you weren't my 'Holy Ghost guy'. I doubted whether you'd be able to carry me when I needed you most and so I flipped out."_

"_Taylor I…"_

"_No, please hear me out. I'm so sorry Chad for not being honest about this before and about my feelings for you." A single tear slid down her cheek. Chad wiped it away._

"_Tay, baby. You don't need to apologise for anything. I'm the one that's sorry for getting angry with your reaction in the first place. But if there's one thing that hurts me, it's that you doubted whether I'd be there to catch you when you fall. Isn't that what I've been doing all along anyway? As your best friend?"_

_The truth suddenly hit home and Taylor sighed. Chad continued._

"_I know I'm not your 'Holy Ghost guy' but I promise you with all my heart. Boyfriend or friend, I will always stand by you. I meant what I said Taylor Grace Mckessie. I love you!"_

"_And I love you too Chad, with all my heart and… I don't want us to just be friends anymore. I'd say we're way past that now wouldn't you?"_

**End of flashback**

By the end of the story Olivia's face was now a mixture of disbelief and fascination.

"Mummy's middle name is Grace?" she asked intrigued.

"Uhuh," Chad replied impressed at her listening abilities.

"Daddy,"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm pwoud of what you did in that water. 'Cause then baby Jesus was able to fix you and mummy back together again," she smiled up at her father reassuringly.

Chad eyes suddenly filled with tears and he kissed Olivia's forehead determined not to let her see him cry. Just then Taylor walked into the room in her dressing gown.

"Baby, what's going on?" she softly asked seeing her sentimental husband.

Chad hastily wiped his eyes. "Um, nothing. I just have something in my eye," he lied. Taylor smiled knowing that he was lying. She picked Olivia up from his lap.

"And how's my favourite little girl doing?" she asked playfully pressing Olivia's button nose. She squealed in delight before yawning.

"I think it's bed time don't you think sweetie?" Chad announced. For once Olivia did not even protest as Chad carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"Night baby, I love you" he whispered kissing her forehead again.

"Night poppa. Love you too," she replied dreamily before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**

Later that night as they were lying in bed Taylor caught Chad by surprise.

"I heard the story you were telling Olivia earlier," she said. Chad quickly stopped massaging his wife's feet and looked up.

"Are you being serious?"

"Mhmm," Taylor replied smirking. "I was standing by the door all along. But I think you told it beautifully honey. It brought back memories."

_Those sweet memories  
Will always be dear to me  
And girl no matter what was said  
I will never forget what we had  
Now baby_

"So you're not angry that I told her then?" Chad enquired.

"Nope. It was a beautiful moment. Especially what Olivia said to you at the end."

"She was one-hundred percent right though. Kids are amazing. It's amazing what you can learn from them."

Taylor nodded and smiled with fondness for her daughter. She yawned.

"You can't tell me you're tired," Chad said seductively as he began kissing down her neck.

"I've got to be at the surgery at half six tomorrow baby. So I need to sleep," she moaned more than she spoke those words as Chad continued kissing her._  
_

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time_

By now Chad had straddled Taylor and was giving her the puppy dog look.

"Oh Mr. Danforth, please don't give me that look," she groaned.

Chad merely replied with a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips. He stared lovingly into her dark chocolate eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Danforth."

"No, I love _you_ Mr. Danforth," she replied staring lovingly back.

Chad engaged her in another kiss before extinguishing the bedside lamp. As they made love into the night, the memory of how they fell in love remained transfixed in Chad's mind, playing over…and over…and over again.

**CHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLORCHAYLOR**


End file.
